What's Up?
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – So many bladers, so little space. Things are bound to happen and indeed they are happening to everyone else at least. Or so it seems. TalaDaichi KaneMimi Plus others


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – So many bladers, so little space. Things are bound to happen and indeed they are happening to everyone else at least. Or so it seems. (Tala/Daichi) (Kane/Mimi) (Plus others)

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

* * *

Lamb: Well I've had a bit of this fic floating round my head for while now, but when I sat down to write it I kinda went into pairing over drive as so often happens with me.

**Muse:** Yes it is a sad and often lamented fact; Lamb does excess so well and far too regularly.

_Dedi:_ You always have to nit pick. Anyway this fic is dedicated to **shadowphoenix101** cus she's the one who got Lamb thinking about Tala so much to start with. So **shadowphoenix101** this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_Sometimes life can make you crazy,_

_It can really put your body to the test,_

_You try so hard to make sure everything is right,_

_And you find you've only wound up with a mess,_

_It's a common situation,

* * *

_

**What's Up?**

He hated it! He really, really hated it. Daichi grumbled quietly as he wondered back towards the, well he guessed it would have to be called a mansion it was so bloody big. And it was strange how in a place so big he could feel as if he was caged in, but that was just how he did feel. When he had been small, he had taken all the space for granted. He could wonder around all day through the woods and around the monitions without having to see another person if he hadn't wanted to. Of course that had been when his father was alive, things had changed so much since then.

OK living with Tyson was a real pain in the neck, but on the other hand having someone like Grandpa Granger around was amazing. And there was space there too. They would go off and train together and it was the best thing to look towards the horizon and see nothing but green grass reaching on endlessly to the clear bright sky.

But now he was here. Somewhere in America, he wasn't even sure of the name of the state they were in. Staying in a house own by Hiwatari Corp. which now meant it kinda really belonged to Kai, a fact which he found frankly wearied. And as if the lack of space to run free wasn't enough, so many lights shone that he couldn't even look up and take comfort from the stars.

Daichi knew that others were having issues with the closed in feeling of the place, but they seemed to be taking it better than he was. Julia and Raul, where both used to the travelling lifestyle but Raul seemed happy as long as he wasn't asked to be to far from Miguel, which Daichi thought was a bit pathetic. Yeah OK so they were in love or whatever but to follow someone around like a lost puppy was a bit much as far as he was concerned.

And Julia, well she had had a massive blow out after four days in the house. He remembered walking around outside and he could still hare the screams in Spanish, Russian and Japanese, as she had raged at Kai and Tala. But after that she had cooled down and as far as Daichi could see was spending her time pursuing each of the female bladers in turn. Though there had been an interesting moment when just today Bryan had walked in on the Spaniard in the midst of a passionate embrace with Queen. And now he thought about it the three of them hadn't been seen at dinner this evening.

Perhaps it had been a good idea to have them, and by them he meant all the major blading teams, spend some time together away from all the bright lights and stress of a competitive situation. After the initial tension as everyone tried to work out the pecking order things had settled down a lot. Even Kai seemed to mellow some what. Daichi hadn't been able to work out why, he had thought that having so many people around him would make his reserved captain even more distant. Then on the third morning everything became clear over breakfast when Ming-Ming had looked up from her cereal, fixed her eyes on Kai and Salima and called out gleefully. "You two fucked didn't you?"

He had spat his orange juice across the table at that, the picture of Kai and Salima going at it was one he didn't want in his head, and certainly not that early in the morning. Tala had howled with laughter at the shocked look on Kai's face, while around them people coughed and choked, and Tyson mimed being sick. The blush on Salima's fair skin had been more than enough to confirm Ming-Ming's statement while her sliver eyes promised revenge on the giggling blunette.

It seemed as if everyone was pairing off, or in the case of Bryan, Queen and Julia…could you trio off, Daichi wondered. No, it didn't sound right. But whatever it was they were doing it. Everyone was doing it. Training had even eased off, not only because Kai was otherwise engaged but also because Hiro seemed to be otherwise occupied. He had accidentally walked in on him and Mariam, and while exercise was playing a big part in what was happening, training was the last thing either of them seemed to have been thinking about. So now he was scared for life and in desperate need of a good psychiatrist.

Moodily, Daichi kicked at a rock as he made to step through the open glass doors that would take him from the gardens into the pool which the house had as well as a gym and pool table. Though he was prepared to bet pool wasn't the last ball game that had been played on it. The air was hot and humid and the clawing sent of chlorine filled his nose making him feel momentarily dizzy and so he didn't register the gentle splashing over the squeak of his shoes on the wet floor.

It wasn't until the redhead figure pulled himself out of the opposite end of the pool that Daichi became aware of the others presence. And in a fraction of a second all the small details that had been trying to get his attention took the opportunity to assault his senesces. Water cascaded over pale skin that covered a tall lithe body, each muscle was well defined without making the redhead look like a body building freak who kept his brains in his biceps. Blood red hair made darker by water was falling loosely around the males head and the longest strands half covered the bar code that was tattooed on the back of his neck. Also he was completely naked.

All this Daichi noticed in an moment and he could have made it away without being noticed if he hadn't drawn a deep breath which caught in his throat and a sound like "meep" escaped his lips. Tala turned an instant before the younger boy could screw his eyes shut, and Daichi was sure here was another picture that would be forever ingrained in his psyche. Eyes now firmly closed he took a half step backwards and turned in the direction he remembered the door to be, at which point his foot slipped on the wet floor and he landed with a soft thump on his ass.

Forrest green eyes still closed, he simply sat feeling the water seep through his jeans and felt close to tears. As if his life could get any worse, Daichi thought sullenly and was sorely tempted to just lie down where his was and let the world go do whatever it wanted to without him. What was the point when you got down to it, his life just seemed to be one big mess after another and now to top everything off he had just copped an eyeful of a very, very naked Tala.

"Are you just going to sit there all night?" The tone was curious and slightly sarcastic plus there was an undercurrent of laughter running through it as if the speaker was amused by what was going on. Also it sounded as if said amused speaker was now a lot closer than he previously had been.

"…'es." Was the mumbled response that came and Daichi couldn't help but open his eyes to see just where the Russian blader now was. Hastily shutting them once more he changed his evaluation to a very naked, very well endowed Tala who was now standing over him.

"And why are you doing that?" Tala asked his voice mocking, and the younger boy could feel the blush burning his skin as if it were on fire. Behind his eyes lids Daichi felt his eyes cross as happy pictures involving redheads warring bugger all skipped merrily across the stage of his mind.

"Cus." And inwardly he groaned, really smart answer he chided himself he sounded like a petulant kid or maybe he had just spent too much time around Kai and was turning into mister monosyllabic himself. Though in his defence, he silently challenged himself it wasn't as easy as people made out coming up with witty comebacks and having one of the best bladers in the world standing over you at the time makes things all the harder. And Daichi had to bit back a whimper at his bad word chose, and the imagines it crated.

"Hmm, why won't you look at me?" He knew his mouth had fallen open because he felt his jaw drop at what in his mind was a very obvious question. But what the hell was he meant to say now? 'Sorry Tala, it's just that what with you being starkers and standing over me, while I'm sitting down it puts curtain things at just the right height to make opening my eyes rather difficult.'

Not to mention opening other things, a voice in the back of his mind pointed out and hastily Daichi snapped shut is open mouth. Tala's dry chuckle made it obvious he had seen the movement and knew just what direction the others thoughts had taken. The air was hot but as nothing compared to the heat the young redhead felt sure was radiating from his face, and silently he prayed for the ground to open up and swallow him.

"Tala! What are you doing to that boy?" The female voice broke through the warm silence and instantly Daichi's eyes flew open; almost bugged out his head when he focused on what was literally right in front of him, moved higher to see a bemused Tala smirking down at him and then moved to the direction from which the voice had come.

He bristled with rage as he looked at Ming-Ming her azure ringlets bouncing as she theatrically waved one of her hands in their direction while she pretended to shield her eyes with the other. Boy, huh? He was fifteen for fucks sake, only a year younger than the blue fuzz ball herself and she knew it. Tala hadn't even so much as glanced in the girl's direction and had made no attempt to answer her question he just continued to lounge comfortably watching Daichi. No one should be able to lounge like that without leaning on something, it should be a law the green eyed boy decided as he tried to come up with a suitably scathing comment for Ming-Ming, but before he could open his mouth she was talking again.

"No, I take it back. I don't think I want to know what you're doing with him. Just go and put some fucking clothes on." Daichi heard the sigh but before he could move felt Tala take hold of his upper arm and pull him to his feet. So unexpected was the action that he stumbled slightly and would have no doubt ended up back on the floor had he not fallen into the still smirking redhead who steadied him. Crimson to the roots of his hair Daichi thought he would have liked the floor better.

"Oh come on Mims, it's not as if you don't like the view." He drawled at her while still holding onto to Daichi's upper arm he guided the younger boy towards the door the lead to the changing room. Cocky git, Daichi thought and then hurriedly tried to erase the imagines that the word 'cocky' filled his head with. To get to the door though they had to pass by the alcove in which Ming-Ming was standing, and Tala slowed down enough to make sure that she had plenty of time to see everything that was on display.

"Meh," She sighed after giving Tala a very obvious up and down look, and Daichi found himself trying to lower his eyes to catch a glimpse of what the girl had been so unembarrassed about sizing up. "I've seen better."

"Of course, of course." Tala said, and his grin looked downright wicked as he guided the violently blushing redhead out of her view and into the changing room. She heard the click of the door closing and guessed that he had kicked it shut and could not suppress a giggle at the way some things worked out.

"I thought they'd never leave." A small gasp escaped Ming-Ming's lips as Kane wound his arms around the honey eyed girl who was still watching the door through which the two redheads had disappeared. There was something going on there if her intuition was anything to go by, which it normally was and there had been some playful glint in Tala's eye that made her think he at least was planing something.

"Hmm, what d'you think was up with that?" She wondered aloud as the navy haired male began to nibble and suck on the exposed skin of her neck. A grown formed in the back of her throat, and she rolled her head to allow him better access to the sensitive flesh even as her eyes started to drift shut of their own accord.

"That is what you call a leading question." Ming-Ming's brow puckered in confusion as she tried to work out what he meant by that, but simply drew a blank. It wasn't until later when Kane guided her hand to his belt buckle the inspiration struck. Leading question indeed, well what was up with Tala and Daichi could wait for a while for now what was up with Kane was a more pressing concern.

* * *

Lamb: Question: how many people looked at the summery and thought Kane/Mimi was a typo and I'd really meant Kai?

**Muse:** What kind of question is that?

Lamb: One I'd like to know the answer to you twit.

_Dedi:_ Which was kinda obvious.

**Muse:** Screw you!

_Dedi:_ Great comeback that. So please let us know what you thought and we hope you liked it **shadowphoenix101**.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


End file.
